


Sleepy kisses

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Fanart, M/M, The Hobbit - Freeform, upside down kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori sharing a sleepy kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy kisses




End file.
